


You'll Know When You See Color

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: My Sarcastic Soulmate [1]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: Barnaby accidentally finds his soulmate after escaping a company party.





	You'll Know When You See Color

The party was beginning to die down but no one had the courage or the rudeness to leave yet. The night was still too young, at least for the ceo’s of Sternbild. However, one company president had such a reason to excuse himself. His adopted son had to get up early the next morning for class at the most prestigious university the city had to offer. The young man was glad to go anyway- the women flirting with him was getting on his nerves.

He also had an oncoming headache, probably because “Clair de Lune” was stuck in the back of his head. Although he’s quite fond for the song, it wouldn’t cease. It was quiet but loud enough to keep itself from being ignored. It was like each piano key had a right to play, whether he liked it or not. He hadn’t heard it in years, and maybe the pale curtains in the ballroom along with the glassy, white floors and darker accents reminded him of the song. 

“I’ll be in the car.” Barnaby says to Maverick who was in the middle of a conversation. He had to get out- it was too hot and he was too tired. He nodded to everyone else, and waved himself away. Maybe that was a little impolite, but it’d be passed off his him still being a little too young. Which was stupid, especially for man in his early twenties, yet it was nice to take advantage of it once in a while. 

“Clair de Lune” got louder, and maybe it was because the ballroom was a symphony of conversation, glasses clinking, and the boisterous laughter of the rich. However, as he stepped down into the venue’s courtyard, there was the cause of the incessant tune. A shorter but very lanky man sitting at the grand piano right in the middle. Maybe he had forgotten that all the guests went inside or maybe he just loved to play. Barnaby couldn’t be mad at him- it was the most beautiful rendition he’s ever heard.

Suddenly, the black and white world he knew as a child began to fade. The sky a dark blue, plants near the pillars became green, the cobblestone grown a reddish browns, the yellow accents, the indigo curtains, golden tan skin, a brown blazer-

The music stopped, the pianist looked right at Barnaby. His amber eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open. Green eyes looked back at him the same way, tears suddenly filling them and spilling over. Kotetsu could only see them due to the light coming from the entrance, revealing the shine in curly, golden hair. The red in his neatly pressed dress shirt was bright, contrasting with the black he wore with it. The pianist felt tears dribbling down his face as well. 

“H-Hi.” Is all Kotetsu managed to say. 

Barnaby yanked off his glasses, his free hand coming up to quickly wipe his face. He seemed to be able to pull himself together quickly, like he’s done it before. 

But all he could answer back was, “Hi.” 


End file.
